Sora et sa vie dérangée
by queenblack156
Summary: Sora est une fille totalement folle, amoureuse de Regulus et l'une des seule a tenir tête aux Maraudeurs, sa vie n'est que blagues sur blagues mais peut t'il y avoir de l'amour dans cette vie ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bande-annonce**

** Une fille farceuse et Serpentards ...**

_ Non mais regarde-moi ce chef d'œuvre _

** Un amour exagère ...**

_ REGULUS ! MON AMOUR ! _

** Des Maraudeurs victimes ...**

_James était accroché au mur avec une pancartes ''pervers'' sur lui _

** Des punitions ...**

_Je frotte depuis combien de temps cette statue ?_

** Et surtout des gros délires ! **

_COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUT QUE JE TE LE DISE POTTER ? ON DIT PAS QUI ON N'EST ! MERDE QUOI ! _

Tout ça c'est dans '' Sora et sa vie dérangée ''


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Black : J'ai toujours rêver d'écris une fiction sur l'époque des Maraudeur, mon rêve se réalise aujourd'hui , et même après cette fiction je ne m'arrêteras pas bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : Sora Fullmoon et sa trépidant vie

(Écris par Sora)

J'adore le cours de potion ….

Vous voulait savoir pourquoi ?

Déjà j'ai comme voisin Severus Rogue il fait tout à ma place, de peur que j'explose le chaudron, pas que je fais tout le temps sa … Bon ok, dès le premier ingrédient, il explose …

Mais c'est pas sa le plus important, pendant que Rogue fait ''notre'' potion, moi, je peux me moquer de qui je veux avec ma voisine de derrière qui est ma meilleures amie ….

Elle s'appelle Lucy Swority

Lucy : Non mais regarde-moi ce petit con, si il croit que c'est cheveux avec du gel vont réveiller Evans et vont la mettre à ses pieds il se trompe

Moi : Il ressemble trop à un bonbon qui a l'air périmée

Rogue hoche la tête, approuvent avec nous l'attitude de Potter, il se mit à conversée avec Lucy quand je fis une petite bêtise, le bocal que je tenais tomba dans la potion et se dissout, est ce que Rogue la vue ? Non bien, j'enlevé les preuves …

Rogue : Quelqu'un a vu le pot de bouse de dragon ?

Moi : Euh... Je crois que je l'ai déposée dans l'armoire je reviens …

Je fis semblant d'aller vers l'armoire …

Bon ou je peux trouver un pot a chopée ? Tiens celui de Lupin est sans surveillance, je le prends puis file vers ma place

Rogue : Pourquoi t'a pris celui de Lupin ?

Moi : Pose pas de question et fait ton boulot !

Il soupira et là alors qu'il allait mettre la bouse de je ne sais quoi, il fixa la potion

Rogue : C'est bizarre la potion ne devrait pas être de cette couleur mais plutôt verte

En plus elle pue

Rogue : Merde ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE SORT !

Tout le monde le fit sauf moi

Rogue : Mais qu'est que tu fous ?

Il me tira et au moment où on sort, la salle explose, WAHOU ! Cette fois-ci j'ai fait fort

Potter : Je suis sûr que c'est la faute de FULLMOON

Ah oui, Moi c'est Sora Fullmoon, je suis blonde, forte poitrine, yeux vert, serpentards, sang pur et surtout la plus grosse émerdeuse de Poudelards

Enchantée et Bienvenue dans mon emmerde quotidiens

(Dans le manoir de Queen Black)

Queen Black : KYA ! SORA ON A REUSSIT ! ^^

Sora : Mouais voici le bêtiser

Bêtiser n°1 :

*Queen Black se met a manger son repas quand les Maraudeur arrivent , elles se jettent sur eux , ils ont l'habitude*

Queen Black : KYA !

James : Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir vivre autres pars ?

Sirius : Tu déconnais, elle est assez folle pour accepter qu'on fasse que des conneries

(Fin du chapitre 1)


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Black : Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la magnifique Queen Black qui vous donne ce chapitre !

Peter : Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Comment est Sora quand elle aime ?

(Ecris par Sora)

Je marche seule dans le couloir, quand je le vois, c'est Regulus Black, CALME-TOI SORA

Regulus : Bonjour Sora y parait que tu as accroché Mon frère au plafond avec un sort de ta fabrication ?

Moi : Euh oui …

Regulus : Tu es la fierté de Serpentards et merci pour mon frère, sa fait longtemps que je voulais l'accrocher au plafond a plus

Moi : Euh...

Idiote, il ne demande pas plus, tu n'es que la fille qui fait des farces pour lui et qui met une correction à son frère …

Mais il y a pas à dire Regulus est trop canon, et toujours aussi cool !

Qu'est que j'aimerais pouvoir être sa petite copine...

Lucy : Sa te convient de le regarde de loin ?

Tiens depuis quand elle est là celle-là ?

Moi : Oui car il y a qu'une chance sur un millions que je devienne sa petite amie

Lucy : Qu'elle vérité

Sa va pas la peine dans rajouter

?: SORA ! A L'AIDE JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

Moi : Salut Troy qu'est qui se passe encore ?

Troy : C'est Jacobs il veut encore m'habillait en fille JE NE VEUX PAS !

Vous vous demander surement qui est se garçon en pleure qui s'accroche a moi comme un désespérer ?

Voici Troy Botli, Pousouffle, cheveux court marrons, yeux marron, et surtout l'un de mes amis…

J'ai quatre ami Lucy (Serpentard), Troy (Pousouffle), Jacobs (Gryffondor) et Mery (Serdaigle)

Tout sa et un choix stratégique bien sûr !

Jacobs : Tiens salut Lucy et Sora, vous me donnez Troy

Moi : Tiens ! Ou est Mery ?

Jacobs : Au boulot comme d'habitude ! J'y vais !

Il traina derrière lui un Troy en pleure

Lucy : Sa se voit bien que t'est à Serpentards toi

Moi : Et fiers de l'être !

Lucy : Tiens je ne savais pas que Regulus sortais avec cette 7ème année

Que ? QUOI ?

Je me retourne et fixe Regulus

Mon Regulus échange sa précieuse salive avec cette cruche qui à demi entrain de lui aspirée la bouche ….

Lucy : Euh …. Sora ?

Moi : QUOI ?

Lucy : Potter et sa bande viennent vers nous

Je me retourne et les fixe avec rage, tout suite Peter recule, Black fronce les sourcils, Lupin me sourit calment et Potter rigole

James : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Fullmoon ? Moi je sais se que c'est ton Regulus chéri ne t'aime pas

Lucy : Euh Potter pour ta propre sécurité, arrête sa tout suite !

Black : James je pense qu'elle a raison

James : Rien à foutre ! HE MAIS QU'EST QUE TU FAIS ?

Je le tenais par le col, me regard glacée fixait sur lui, et le balança sur Regulus et La bondasse ….

Regulus : Oh la vache ! Et fais attention Full…. Moon ?

Je tenais ma baguette a quelque centimètre de James, il veut m'emmerde ? Et bah il va gouter à mes sorts inventés

Moi : Riddiminutuse

James se retrouva avec la taille d'une souris, je le pris et le tendis a Black

Moi : Tu devrais apprendre à tenir ton copain en laisse

Sirius : Euh ….Oui !

Je sors en courant et me passe la main dans les cheveux, je suis si moche que ça ?

Je me fixe dans le miroir des toilettes, à part ma poitrine, il y a-t-il autre chose qui est beau chez moi ?

Mimi : Tiens salut Sora

Moi : Salut Mimi

Mimi : A plus …

Je sais … Je vais faire le rituel le plus mortel au monde

(Dans le manoir de Queen Black)

Queen Black : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, il n'aura pas de bêtiser, mais vous pouvais laissez un commentaire …

Sora : C'est même recommander…

(Fin du chapitre 2)


End file.
